The present invention relates to an absorption refrigeration system. More specifically, the invention relates to an integrated absorption refrigeration and dehumidification system.
Absorption refrigeration systems follow a vapor compression cycle similar to classical refrigeration cycles. However, in an absorption refrigeration system, a refrigerant compressor typically found in a classical refrigeration cycle is replaced by a thermally-activated absorption process that requires additional thermal energy. The thermal energy separates a refrigerant from a secondary solution, making the refrigerant suitable for cooling.